


The Morning After

by Meg22591



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Romance, SVU - Freeform, Season 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg22591/pseuds/Meg22591
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tuckson off screen moment explored. What happened the morning after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to Dick Wolf.

Olivia's eyes crack open to the harsh light of morning and she wishes she would have had the presence of mind to close those damn blinds the night before. She lays sprawled out on her stomach, a warm body presses firmly into her right side, an arm curled around her chest. A hand dangles dangerously close to her naked breast. 

She turns her head away from the window and observes her overnight guest. Ed is snoring lightly, his face as relaxed as she's ever seen it, but her body is aching and she's never been one to lounge in bed after waking. As gently as she can manage, she slides to the left, but Ed's hand grips her under her armpit and stops her. 

"What's the rush?" He mumbles, his voice laced with sleep.

Olivia settles for turning onto her back and his arm finds a comfortable resting place across her stomach. She takes a moment to respond because her brain hasn't quite caught up to what she's just done. She slept with Ed Tucker. The same Ed Tucker that she's hated for most of her career. If someone would have told her years ago that she'd wake up one morning naked and in bed with this man she would have laughed in their face. 

"Nothing. I just need to use the bathroom" she lies, hopefully buying herself some time to think about this. She doesn't want the awkward 'morning after' talk and she doesn't even know how HE feels about all this. They've officially brought a new meaning to the saying 'sleeping with the enemy'.

Ed reluctantly lets her go and she slides out of bed, turning away from his stare. Her robe hangs next to the bed and she hastily snatches it and throws it over her shoulders while she sits perched on the bed. 

"Don't tell me you're shy" he comments, and when she cocks her head over her shoulder with a brow raised he grins at her like he knows her secret. She can tell he is going to make this hard and her tight smile back is simply to appease him. 

She heads to the bathroom as quick as she can without seeming suspicious, but she feels his eyes on her the entire way. Once inside, she clicks the lock into place and turns to the mirror with a sigh. She enjoyed the sex, there's no doubt about that, it's just that relationships don't turn out well for her, ever. Every man she's ever known has left her and that doesn't make for a very optimistic outlook. Running her fingers through her bed hair she turns the faucet on for cover while she thinks. Maybe he'll leave before she returns? No, she quickly dismisses that thought. Ed has been a gentleman ever since that second attack at the hands of Lewis. He's been kind and understanding and he just isn't the type to dip out in the morning. 

Should she ask him to leave? That doesn't feel like the best idea either. She's done it before with one night stands so it's not that she has a problem kicking men out of her bed, but something about last night was different. He'd gone slow, been attentive, whispered sweet things in her ear while inside of her. He doesn't deserve the boot. 

Olivia reaches for her toothbrush and busies herself brushing her teeth. Perhaps he really is interested in more than just a fuck buddy. He's certainly put in the time since last night was the first time they'd been intimate in the 5 months they've been seeing each other. She rinses her mouth out and turns back to the door, her hand pausing on the knob. She's decided to let him take the lead, see where he drives them and pray it isn't over a cliff. 

When she opens the door, Ed has one arm bent behind his head with his eyes closed, but he opens them when he hears the door squeak. His eyes run the length of her body with no reservations and she feels a blush creep up her neck. She hesitates in the doorway until he smiles fondly and crooks a finger at her. 

"Come'ere"

He scoots to her side of the bed to make room and she once again perches herself on the edge. Ed has other ideas obviously because he wraps his hands around her hips and pulls her until she's lying on her back and he's propped up on one elbow staring down at her.

"What's wrong?" 

He rubs a hand absently up and down her side and it gives her butterflies. She hasn't felt this way in a long time, probably not since David Haden. She just can't help the doubts from entering her mind. At this point in her life she'd pretty much given up on finding a partner, someone to raise Noah with. Getting that little boy was the best thing that's ever happened to her and she doesn't want to push her luck. Ed is a good man, has a similar, stable job, treats her right, but it takes two to make a relationship work. She's a train wreck; bogged down with stress and bad memories and a horrible family history. Why on Earth he'd want to start something permanent is beyond her. 

"Nothing" she repeats, her hand landing over his. He stills and waits for her to say more. 

"I guess I'm just not sure what we're doing here"

Ed laces his fingers in hers before speaking. "What we're doing here is relaxing in bed before that little munchkin of yours ruins the peace" he laughs. 

He leans down and his lips press against the juncture between her shoulder and neck. "So stop thinking so much and try to enjoy it". Another kiss, this one higher.

Olivia can't help but let out a satisfied sigh. The man is good with his mouth. She supposes the questions about the future can wait. Maybe he's right. They ought to just enjoy what they have and let fate do all the work. Not that she's a believer or anything, but if her worries and her big mouth ruin this thing before it even gets off the ground she'll be 0 for a hundred. That just won't do.

She pulls away to get his attention and he looks up with mischief written all over his face. She can't help but to giggle. "I like you, did'ya know that?"

Ed kisses her mouth chastely and yanks her closer, his body sliding over her effortlessly until he lets his weight rest against her hips. "I happen to like you too, Olivia Margaret Benson"

Her face scrunches with emotion and her hands land on his face, pulling him down for another kiss. It's the slow kind, with exploring tongues and heat and mouths pressing harder together to taste more. And that's what she realizes she really wants from this man. More. Always more. So she sends a silent plea to the Gods that she'll get it and throws a leg over his hip hoping he gets the hint.

 

Fin.


End file.
